


My Fox

by miinnsfw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cum Eating, Dom Bottom Minho, Excessive use of Hyung, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Ending, Sub Top Jeongin, breeding mention, but condoms no breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw
Summary: Hybrid fox Jeongin fucks his dom Minho while wearing a cockring because he always cums too fast.aka. Minho tells his fox exactly how he wants to be fucked
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Div's Favorites





	My Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyhyvnjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhyvnjin/gifts).



"Good fox, you're so good for me," Minho says. Jeongin whines his hips faltering for a moment as the praise shoots pleasure through his body. Minho reaches his hand up moans spilling out of his mouth as he pets his boyfriend's sensitive fluffy ear. 

"Faster baby, come on," Minho says, encouragingly rubbing Jeongin's ear with one hand while the other rubs his side. Jeongin whines, leaning his head into Minho's touch while he speeds up his pace.

"Please hyung, please foxie wants to cum please!" Jeongin whines, he hates the stupid fucking ring around his dick that Minho makes him wear. Minho moves his hands to Jeongin's neck, gently pulling him closer.

"No. You have to wear it for a reason," Minho pushes Jeongin's face away gently, "Pretty foxie gets to excited and cums too soon and we can't have that can we?" Minho pants out. 

"Yes hyung, you're right. Foxie will be good, may I touch you? Please?" Jeongin asks, Minho leans up and pulls Jeongin's face close enough to connect their lips. 

"Faster baby, please," Minho says, connecting their lips again, pulling Jeongin down as he falls back down onto the bed. Jeongin picks up his pace, moaning into Minho's mouth as he does so, Minho takes the opportunity and licks Jeongin's bottom lip, biting it gently. Jeongin keeps his mouth slightly open, gently poking out his tongue for Minho to tangle his tongue with his.

Minho immediately tangles their tongues, pushing his around Jeongin's mouth while Jeongin whines and pants against him. Minho throws his head back, disconnecting their mouths as he moans.

"Is hyungie close?" Jeongin asks, "May I touch you? Please hyung... I want to touch you so bad." Minho moans even more, loves hearing how desperate his fox is for him. 

"Yes, you can touch me, my fox, you're so good for me,” Minho pants out, hands reaching up to play with the fox’s ears. Jeongin whines at the touch, mouth going down to bite on Minho’s exposed shoulder to muffle himself. Jeongin’s tail comes from its place behind him slipping under Minho’s large sweatshirt to touch his nipples with the soft, ticklish fur.

“Fuck! Ah, baby you’re so good. Fox fucks me so well,” Minho says between the moans spilling out of his mouth as Jeongin touches his dick. Jeongin whines into Minho’s shoulder, he wants to cum so bad and is getting closer by the second. His tail moves more rapidly against Minho, signalling how close he is. 

“You getting close, pretty foxie?” Minho asks, his own orgasm is nearing. 

“Yes foxie is close, is hyung?” Jeongin looks up at Minho as he asks, and Minho lightly smiles before pushing himself somewhat down to meet Jeongin’s hips.

“Yes he is, gonna cum in me and fill me up? Hmm? My pretty fox...” Minho says, followed by a deep and heavy moan. Jeongin whines at the words, hand picking up the pace on Minho’s cock. He was wearing a condom but the thought of filling Minho always riled him up. 

“Please hyung, please let your foxie cum. Please, please let me fill you full! Please!” Minho interrupts Jeongin’s begging by kissing his lips softly.

“Fill me full of your pups baby, cum in me.”Minho says. Jeongin whines, ears flattening and tail straightening out as his hips move quickly and without a pattern as Jeongin fills the condom. The warmth from Jeongin’s cum plus the straight up abuse to his prostate has him cumming in Jeongin’s still moving hand. Minho’s cum mainly ends up coating Jeongin’s hand, some ending up on his exposed tummy. Their moans and sounds fill the air, Jeongin doing his best to not fall onto Minho, his tail moves back behind him, attempting to help his stability.

Jeongin sits up fully, diligently cleaning his fingers. He scoops up the remaining cum and cleans his fingers again, he loves the taste of Minho’s cum, one of his favourite treats. Minho watches him and thinks about how much he loves his lover. 

“You can lay down pretty fox, come here,” Minho pulls Jeongin down onto him, causing a whine to slip from Jeongin’s mouth. Minho kisses his forehead and hugs him while they try to recover some stamina. 

“You did so well, my good boy.” Minho praises the younger, gently and carefully petting the younger’s head and ears.

“You did well too hyung, thank you so much.” Jeongin presses a kiss into Minho’s neck before reaching up and kissing him properly. 

“Ready to get cleaned up baby?” Minho asks softly, okay with staying full of his fox for while longer. 

“No... Foxie wants to stay with hyung for a bit longer.” Jeongin mumbles out, Minho says okay and rubs his back in return. Minho knew that Jeongin had slipped pretty far into sub space and he would wait as long as he needed for his lover to safely return from his headspace. Minho rubs his back for a few more seconds before Jeongin sighs pulling out. 

“Can we take a bath and cuddle? I’m sleepy hyung.” Minho takes the younger’s face in his hands kissing his nose gently.

“Let’s go love, we can use bubbles too.” Jeongin’s face lights up and he stumbles up, removing the condom, tying it and putting it into the trash bin. 

“Will you please take off the ring hyung?” Jeongin looks so shy and embarrassed, Minho thinks it’s cute. 

“Yes I will.” Minho pulls Jeongin gently by the hips and quickly removes the toy Jeongin hates the most. 

“Thank you,” Jeongin leans down and kisses Minho’s head before pulling the older up and leading him too the bathroom. 

They take a nice and warm bubble bath, cuddling and kissing while they clean each other up. They get out, dry off, get dressed and make their way to bed.


End file.
